sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure (Super Sonic's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Super Sonica do gry Sonic Adventure. Filmik 1 [Scenka zaczyna się od Szmaragdu Chaosu w Tornado 2 i kończy się tam.] Filmik 2 [Scenka zaczyna się od spadania Anielskiej Wyspy do oceanu i kończy się tam.] Filmik 3 [Scenka zaczyna się od Eggmana, który na Egg Mobile przemierza dżunglę.] Eggman : Ooooh... Nie cierpię tego Sonica! On zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę! Ale założę się, że nie zepsuje mojego wspaniałego planu. [Widzi Chaosa na horyzoncie] Chaos! [Chaos atakuje Eggmana.] Filmik 4 [Scenka zaczyna się od Knucklesa zadającego sobie pytania.] Knuckles: Główny Szmaragd jest tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Lecz Anielska Wyspa wciąż spada! To nie ma sensu. Może... Te Szmaragdy Chaosu... które zabrałem ze sobą... mają coś wspólnego z tym, co się dzieje. Zabiorę je do Sonica spytać go o radę. [Zauważa Eggmana leżącego na ziemi] Eggman! Eggman: To okropne! Ch- Chaos jest........ Knuckles: Jest czym? [Chaos pojawia się i atakuje Knucklesa.] Filmik 5 [Scenka przedstawia Sonica który relaksuje się przy drzewie.] Sonic: Yaaaaa. Zgaduję, że Eggman czegoś się nauczył… tak! I może wezmę kolejne wakacje. [Tails przybiega do Sonica.] Tails: Son-ic! Sonic: Cześć, Tails! Czy znalazłeś Tornado 2? Tails: To nieważne. Wstawaj i chodź za mną. Anielska Wyspa znów spada! Sonic: CO? Nie ma mowy! Kto tym razem to zrobił? Tails: Nie wiem, ale lepiej się pośpieszmy! Filmik 6 [Sonic i Tails następnie docierają do Anielskiej Wyspy, gdzie widzą pokonanych Knucklesa i Eggmana leżących bez ruchu na ziemi.] Knuckles: Sonic... uhhh, przepraszam! Sonic: Knuckles! I Eggman? Co się tutaj stało? Knuckles: On ukradł moje Szmaragdy Chaosu! I Chaos wciąż żyje! Sonic: Co?! Eggman: Aaarrgh! Nie uda mu się z tym uciec! Knuckles: Hej Eggman! Zaczekaj! Knuckles : Sonic... Chaos jest przerażającą bestią! Jeżeli zdobędzie ten ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, jesteśmy skończeni! Sonic: Nie musisz wyjaśniać, my siętym zajmiemy! Tails? Tails: Dokładnie! Sonic: Co...?! O, rety...! [Sonic jest wysłany w przeszłość przez Tikal.] Sonic : To miejsce... Wygląda znajomo! A jednak to nie sen. [Scenka przesuwa się w stronę Tikal.] Pachacamac: Zejdź mi z drogi! Tikal: Nie! Pachacamac: Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem? Tikal: Nie będę posłuszna! Pachacamac: Potrzebujemy tych 7 Szmaragdów, by dały nam pełną moc! To moc dla ludzi. I... to są też twoi ludzie, wiesz! Musimy mieć ten Szmaragd! Tikal: Chciwość jest naszym wrogiem! Kiedy się zacznie, będziesz chciał więcej! Proszę, nie rób tego. Błagam cię! Pachacamac: Phi! Nie słucham słów dziecka. Gotowi, panowie? Ruszajcie! Tikal: Ojcze! [Ołtarz Szmaragdów zostaje zaatakowany przez Klan Knucklesa, który strąca Tikal na ziemię, a następnie rani kilka Chao. To rozwścieczyło Chaosa, który pożera Szmaragdy Chaosu i wszystko bieleje.] Pachacamac: Aaaaagh! To potwór! Nieeeeee! [Po tym zdarzeniu Sonic podchodzi do Tikal spytać, czy wszystko w porządku.] Sonic: Hej! Wszystko w porządku? Tails: Uh... Tak sądzę. O mój Boże! Nie! Nie! Nie! Sonic: Zaczekaj! [Tikal idzie do sanktuarium, a Sonic podąża za nią.] Tikal: Łącznikami są 7 Szmaragdów. Chaos to moc, wzbogacona poprzez serce. Kontroler służy do zjednolicenia chaosu. Uhh... 7 Szmaragdów może zmieniać nasze myśli w moc. Jeżeli ten Szmaragd kontroluje tą moc... Proszę, musisz go powstrzymać! Filmik 7 [Sonic powraca do teraźniejszości.] Tails: Sonic! Obudź się! Sonic: Ahhh... Chyba drzemałem w obłokach! Tails: Dobrze, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Po prostu, jakby zemdlałeś. Knuckles już poszedł. Chodź! Musimy iść po ostatni Szmaragd! Sonic: ?... Pokaż drogę! Tails: Powinien ciągle być na pokładzie Tornado 2! Filmik 8 [Sonic i Tails pędzą do chatki Biga i widzą Tornado 2.] Tails: Popatrz! To Tornado 2! Sonic: Tak, więc weźmy ten Szmaragd Chaosu i chodźmy! [Chaos pojawia się i zabiera szmaragd z samolotu, po czym znika.] Sonic: Co? Nie! Zdobył ostatni Szmaragd! Tails: No I co my teraz zrobimy? Cutscene 9 [Perfect Chaos wpada w szał w Station Square, zalewając wodą miasto. Ludzkość ogarnia panika.] Sonic: Gdyby to był tylko sen, ten potwór jest prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwem! [Sonic, który teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo prawdziwy jest Chaos, rozpoznaje natychmiast Egg Carrier 2 na swoich oczach. Następnie Eggman próbuje angażować się w walkę.] Sonic: Eggman! Wygląda na to, że on również chce pokonać Chaosa! Eggman: Ten Egg Carrier 2 został stworzony, ponieważ coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć. Przeciwstawiłeś się swojemu mistrzowi, głupia bestio. Teraz musisz zostać zniszczony za wszelką cenę! [Perfect Chaos niszczy Egg Carrier 2 przy użyciu ogromnej ilości energii.] Eggman: Aaaaahhhhh! Sonic: Tego już za wiele! Myślisz, że kim ty jesteś? [Tikal pojawia się.] Sonic: Oh, to ty! Ta… która zamknęła Chaosa… w Głównym Szmaragdzie! ! Tikal: [Przybiera normalną postać] Moje serce zawsze było w Głównym Szmaragdzie, razem z Chaosem. Teraz jest przepełniony złością i smutkiem. I jeżeli to będzie narastać, w końcu zniszczy świat, tak samo jak zrobił to wcześniej! [Perfect Chaos wyrzuca pozbawione mocy Szmaragdy Chaosu.] Tikal: Zobacz! Wchłonął moc Szmaragdów! Musi zostać zamknięty w Głównym Szmaragdzie, TERAZ! Sonic: Jak to może pomóc? Nie zmieni to tego, co czuje w środku, czyż nie? Jego serce wciąż pozostanie w zamieszaniu I jego gniew tak po prostu nie zniknie! Po prostu będzie uwięziony na zawsze! Tikal: Więc jaki mamy wybór? [Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiają się przyjaciele Sonica.] Amy: Hej, Sonic! Sonic: Amy! Amy: Masz, weź go! [Daje Sonicowi Szmaragd Chaosu] Sonic: Kochani, co jest? Tails: Chaos użył tylko negatywnej mocy Szmaragdów. Sonic, powinieneś być w stanie wykorzystać ich prawdziwą moc! Knuckles: Jak bardzo nie chcę tego przyznać, sądzę, że Tails ma rację w tej sprawie! Tails: Negatywne moce nie są jedyną drogą, by uwolnić Szmaragdy Chaosu. Nasze pozytywne uczucia ku sobie mogą sprawić, by zaczęły działać. Nasze serca razem tworzą niesamowitą moc. [Sonic zamyka oczy i używa pozytywnych uczuć swoich przyjaciół i mieszkańców Station Square do przywrócenia mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu i transformuje się w Super Sonica. Potem odlatuje, aby zaatakować Perfect Chaosa w walce.] Filmik 10 [Chaos powraca do swojej normalnej postaci, Chaos 0. Spotyka kilka organicznych Chao (swoich małych rówieśników) i wie o ich spokojności.] Knuckles: Chaos znowu się zmienił. Tym razem na lepsze. Tails: Tak! Super Sonic musiał zneutralizować go, więc znowu jest miły. [Tikal przybywa przed Chaos.] Tikal: To są Chao, które obraniałeś. Przetrwały przez pokolenia I teraz żyją w spokoju z ludźmi. Wojna skończona. Harmonia przywrócona, życie idzie naprzód. [Odwraca się do Sonica i pozostałych] ''Dziękuję ci bardzo! [''Tikal i Chaos unoszą się w powietrze i znikają w blasku światła. Sonic zauważa Eggmana, który odlatuje.] Tails: Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy, prawda? Sonic? [Tails nie wie, że Sonic zniknął. Nagle scena przesuwa się na Sonica, który skacze pomiędzy zrujnowanymi budynkami. Napisy końcowe.] Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure